Angels
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: What do you believe?


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Angelsby Sheryl Martin 

ÒSo what do you think, Scully?Ó Fox Mulder chewed thoughtfully on a sunflower seed, staring across the desk at his partner. The redhead shook her head, smiling as she looked at the photograph. 

ÒI think youÕve been in the sun too long again.Ó Dana Scully tapped the black and white picture. ÒThis doesnÕt look like anything.Ó 

ÒAh, but thatÕs where your imagination comes in.Ó Getting to his feet, he strode over to stand behind her, running his finger over the ghostly image at the far left side of the photo. ÒLook at this... thereÕs a definite outline here of a person...Ó 

She reached up and touched his forehead. ÒNope. Not too hot.Ó 

ÒWell, not yet...Ó He smirked as he pulled away. ÒThis is only one of a series taken in a house in California. The woman claims that this is her guardian angel...Ó 

ÒAnd...Ó 

ÒYouÕre the lapsed Catholic, Scully... DonÕt you remember being taught about angels?Ó He balanced himself on the edge of her desk, crossing his arms as he looked down at her. 

ÒMulder, I was taught a lot of things... Saints and angels; commandments and prayers...Ó Dana looked down again at the picture. ÒWhile I wonÕt say that there arenÕt such... possibilities... I wonÕt agree with you based on a fuzzy image that could be easily faked.Ó 

He grinned. ÒYouÕre such a skeptic.Ó Turning away, he returned to his desk. 

ÒThatÕs what it says on my ID card.Ó She slyly smiled, tossing the photo back to him. ÒIs this an official case?Ó 

ÒPartially.Ó Mulder reached for his coat, motioning for her to join him. ÒShe also claims to know the whereabouts of six or seven bodies lost in a flash flood in the 1940Õs... weÕre just going to fly out and see if thereÕs anything to this.Ó 

ÒHer angel told her where the bodies were?Ó Scully struggled with the sleeves of her trench coat. ÒHow convenient...Ó 

ÒI think she just came across them by accident. SheÕs already set up interviews with the local tabloids.Ó He held the door open. Dana stopped in the doorway, staring at him. 

ÒWait a minute... If you think sheÕs faking, then what is this all about? Why are we going out there?Ó 

Mulder extracted two pieces of paper from an inner pocket. ÒNew Indiana Jones ride just opened up... and itÕs Thursday. Want to make a weekend of it?Ó His smug grin was contagious. 

She shook her head, laughing softly. ÒYou never learn, do you... Last time it was a football game and we didnÕt even make it past the kickoff...Ó 

ÒSo is that a yes?Ó His hazel eyes sparkled. She sighed. 

ÒYou know it is...Ó The copper-coloured hair shone in the pale office lighting. ÒBut the photos...Ó 

ÒThose I donÕt know.Ó He said quietly. ÒBut we can check them out before the rides...Ó 

The traffic on the street was the usual rush-hour mayhem. Scully paused, judging the traffic. She turned to Mulder. 

ÒIÕm just going to grab a dog before we head out... do you want something?Ó She stepped out into the street... 

A strong set of hands yanked her backwards, pulling her onto the concrete hard as she slammed down. A delivery van raced by her feet at an outrageous speed; too fast to stop for anything other than a tank. Gasping for air, she stared up at MulderÕs concerned face, inches from her own. 

ÒAre you alright?Ó He whispered, looking over at the cars as they whizzed by the pair. 

ÒYah. I think.Ó She brushed off her hands, stumbling to her feet. Leaning against him for a second, Dana gathered her thoughts. ÒWhat the hell was that guy doing?Ó 

ÒAbout warp 27.Ó He looked down at her again. ÒAre you sure youÕre fine? YouÕre not hurt?Ó 

ÒOnly my pride.Ó Rubbing her face, she weakly smiled. ÒGood grab, Mulder.Ó 

He stared at her, his eyes blank. ÒGrab what?Ó 

ÒDonÕt push it, Mulder. IÕm trying to thank you.Ó She stepped back onto the sidewalk, still catching her breath. ÒYou pulled me back in the nick of time.Ó 

ÒScully...Ó He looked out into the street, then back at her. ÒI saw you fall backwards... I didnÕt get to you until after you hit the ground.Ó A hand carefully stroked the back of her head. ÒYou sure you didnÕt hit your head on the way down?Ó 

She tenderly brushed his hand away, smiling. ÒIÕm sure IÕm okay. But if you didnÕt pull...Ó Her eyes met his, confused. ÒLetÕs get going.Ó 

ÒYou going to be alright?Ó He repeated, the concern in his voice growing. ÒWe can stop by a hospital to have you checked out if you want...Ó 

ÒNo, IÕm fine.Ó Dana pulled him towards the crossing lights. ÒBut I think we should talk some more on this subject...Ó 

He nodded, a soft smile on his face. ÒExtreme possibilities?Ó 

ÒSaints and sinners, Mulder... and donÕt try to figure out where we stand...Ó 

******************** Albert Einstein: 

"The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It isthe source of all true art and science. He to whom this emotion is astranger, who no longer pauses to wonder and stand in rapt awe, isas good as dead." 


End file.
